


What I do for you

by Voirloup



Category: Fables (Willingham) - All Media Types
Genre: And Bigby, Cinderella is awesome, Cinderella is the best, Cute, Domestic Fluff, During Canon, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, I Don't Even Know, I love Snow so much too, I love her, Living Together, Missing Scene, Pining, Post-Rebellion Story, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Werewolf Senses, What Have I Done
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Scènes manquantes.Bigby sait. Bigby sent. Bigby fait tout pour ne rien faire. Mais bon dieu elle était sous sa peau et maintenant c'était pire.
Relationships: Bigby Wolf & The Woodsman, Cinderella & Bigby Wolf, Cinderella & Snow White, Snow White/Bigby Wolf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	What I do for you

**Author's Note:**

> euh c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom. I'm scared ?  
> Voilà voilà..

Il se tenait sur ses gardes. Comme chaque jour depuis qu’il avait appris la nouvelle. Cindy lui avait plusieurs fois dit qu’elle essayait de parler à Snow. Bien sûr qu’elle le faisait. Elle était la meilleure amie de la brune autant que la sienne, en quelque sorte. 

Mais quand bien même. Il se tenait sur ses gardes. 

Parce qu’il sentait tout venant d’elle. Comme il l’avait toujours fait depuis ce jour où il l’avait croisé enchaînée, aux mains de l’Adversaire, tenant une épée pour lui faire face, qu’importe que les autres prisonniers à ses côtés aient peur de lui. Lui le Grand Méchant Loup. 

Parce qu’il sentait les changements d’humeur. Il sentait sa colère, sa peine, sa confiance en elle et son entêtement. Il savait déjà qu’elle garderai l’enfant qu’elle portait. Les enfants, soyons réalistes : les loups avaient rarement un seul louveteau par portée. 

Alors il faisait en sorte de l’aider sans qu’elle ne le sache. Cendrillon riait de lui à ce propos, le narguant un peu mais il levait simplement les yeux au ciel. 

Il ne fumait pas autour d’elle quand ils devaient parler pour le travail, parce qu’il savait qu’elle n’aimait pas ça (c’était déjà le cas en général mais depuis le début de la grossesse c’était pire). Qu’importe que lui sente encore plus son parfum, son odeur et tout ses changements d’humeurs et hormonaux alors qu’elle n’était qu’à quelques mètres de lui. 

Bigby avait l’habitude de souffrir pour Snow. Même quand elle ne s’en rendait pas compte. Depuis le jour où il l’avait rencontré. Alors ça ne changeait pas grand-chose en soit. 

Il faisait en sorte de ne pas être là quand elle rentrait des rendez-vous avec le docteur Greffon, parce qu’elle radiait autant de colère que de tristesse à chaque retour et qu’elle ne voulait pas le voir à ces moments-là. 

Il ne parlait pas de ce sujet avec elle. Quand bien même il le voudrait, oh il le voulait tellement, parce que ce n’était pas le bon moment pour elle. Elle n’était pas prête à l’écouter. Pas encore. 

Bigby était un loup patient. Après tout, ça ne faisait que des centaines d’années qu’il l’attendait, quelques mois de plus ou de moins ne changeraient rien. 

Mais malgré sa patience, malgré les limites qu’il s’était imposé, il poussa un long soupir avant d’enfiler une chemise et de monter jusqu’à l’appartement de Snow. Il toqua à la porte deux fois avant que cette dernière ne lui ouvre. 

« Bigby qu’est-ce que - » il rentra dans le salon sans réellement faire attention à la jeune femme (‘fin façon de parler, ils étaient des Fables et vivaient des milliers d’années) et il croisa les bras sur son torse sous le regard outré de la brune. « Fais comme chez toi, je te dirais rien bah voyons. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux manger Snow ? » il la vit rougir légèrement et il haussa un sourcil pour la pousser à s’ouvrir mais elle croisa également les bras en regardant ailleurs. Dieu qu’elle était têtue. Dieu qu’il aimait ça chez elle. 

« J’entends et je sens que tu as faim je te rappelle. » elle fit une moue pour toute réponse mais ne bougea pas d’un pouce « Plus vite tu me dis, plus vite tu as et plus vite je sors de ton appartement pour te laisser tranquille. »

Elle fit une nouvelle fois la moue avant de laisser tomber ses épaules et de le regarder avec défiance : « De la viande bleue. »

« C’était pas si dur hein madame l’adjointe au maire ? » fit-il en ricanant avant de se prendre un oreille dans le visage.  
.

Un mois plus tard, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais Cendrillon lui annonça qu’elle avait réussi son coup avec un grand sourire qui lui donnait envie de rentrer sa queue entre ses jambes. Il adorait la blonde, réellement. Elle était forte, très efficace dans son boulot et l’aidait dans le sien. Elle était pleine de joie et supportait son mauvais caractère en s’amusant, comprenant ce qu’il y avait sous ses mots parfois un peu rude. 

Mais que sa mère l’entende, quand elle avait une idée en tête qui n’est pas par rapport à son boulot, elle était terrifiante. 

« Qu’as-tu fait encore ? » grogna-t-il, la cigarette fumante entre ses lèvres alors qu’elle venait de s’asseoir sur son bureau avec un immense sourire et un clin d’oeil. 

« Voyons Wolfy, je suis vendeuse de chaussure » ils savaient tout deux que c’était faux, si faux « Que pourrais-je donc avoir réussi à faire avec le petit problème qui est le tien ? »

« Oh je sais pas.. » répondit-il avec sarcasme « M’envoyer une Snow en colère à la figure parce que tu as un peu trop voulu fouiller dans ses affaires ? »

La jeune femme fit la moue quelques secondes avant de réduire ses paroles à du vent en un geste de main. Pourtant c’était ce qu’il s’était passé peu après que la brune eut appris qu’elle était enceinte. Enfin bon, il ne pouvait pas rester longtemps en colère contre Cendrillon et elle le savait très bien. 

Manipulatrice qu’elle était. 

« Tu vas être content. » 

Et elle le laissa là, sautant presque de son bureau avec un clin d’oeil avant de disparaître par la porte. Il roula des yeux, tirant sur sa cigarette et retourna à ses papiers. 

Plusieurs heures plus tard, la dame de ses pensées apparue dans son antre, une main sur son ventre prenant doucement de l’ampleur et il eut une bouffée de tendresse à la voir comme cela. Pourtant il ne fit qu’aller ouvrir la fenêtre et éteindre sa énième cigarette de la journée tout en regrettant les effets de cette dernière à la seconde où le vent frais dégagea un minimum l’odeur acre du tabac. 

« Le rapport pour les vols au Lucky Pawn seront sur ton bureau demain, j’ai eu un appel pour violence dans le bar de Nerissa. » lança-t-il en la regardant s’asseoir sur une des chaises derrière sa table.

« Ce n’est pas pour ça que je suis là. » il leva un sourcil et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pendant plusieurs secondes avant que son regard ne se fasse déterminé. Il aimait ce regard chez elle. Elle l’avait toujours eu face à lui, qu’importe la situation. Peut-être une des raisons de comment il avait pu tomber pour elle. « Tu m’aides sans que je le sache n’est-ce pas ? »

« De quoi parles-tu ? » il savait que faire l’innocent ne servait à rien. Cindy devait en avoir dit assez. Un jour il arriverai à lui faire la gueule. Un jour. Quand il sera mort sûrement haha.

Elle pointa la fenêtre ouverte et il haussa les épaules : « Tu montes presque chaque nuit parce que tu sais qu’il y a quelque chose de mal, même si je ne t’accueille pas correctement, tu reviens toujours. Tu fais comme si de rien n’était quand nous sommes au bureau parce que tu sais que ça me gêne. Tu m’as couverte et a mis un marque page dans mes dossiers sur lesquels je m’étais endormie plusieurs fois. Je dois continuer ? »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et fit un geste de main pour signifier que non, c’était bon, il avait compris. Il savait ce qu’il faisait. Et il était à peu près sûr que tout l’immeuble voire la communauté entière savait aussi. Peut-être même que les Fables à la Ferme étaient au courant tellement c’était étrange de sa part et que les ragots se propageaient vite au vent. 

« Où veux-tu en venir ? » hors bien sûr l’évidence qu’il avait déclaré plusieurs fois le fait qu’il était tombé pour elle et qu’il l’attendait depuis il ne savait combien de décennies. Le Grand Méchant Loup fondant comme neige au soleil pour la vaillance d’une jeune princesse aux cheveux noirs et aux lèvres rouges. 

« Nous irons à un vrai rendez-vous. » il écarquilla des yeux, faisant presque tomber la cigarette, à demi mégot actuellement, de sa bouche. « Tu sembles me courtiser et il est donc normal que j’essaye de mon côté de voir si il est possible pour toi de continuer. »

Il ferma les yeux, à la fois gêné et euphorique à l’idée, sous le sourire un peu trop fier et amusé de Snow : « Ne dis pas les choses comme ça. »

« Et tu viens vivre chez moi, le temps de la grossesse. » ajouta-t-elle sans faire attention à ses paroles, il rouvrit les yeux et la regarda étrangement « Ca t’évitera de monter chaque nuit et de réveiller l’étage. »

Il ricana légèrement avec elle à cela avant d’acquiescer. Ok. Il pouvait faire ça.  
.

« Il faut qu'on parle. » 

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Bigby traînait entre le canapé et le lit de Snow, seulement quand cette dernière acceptait d’avouer qu’elle avait froid et que la fourrure du loup était vachement pratique pour lui tenir chaud. 

Leur relation avait changé. Elle était devenue plus complice, plus tendre aussi. La brune était un peu surprise de ça, des attentions qu’il pouvait avoir tous les jours envers elle mais elle en était heureuse. Cindy lui disait qu’il était sur la bonne voie pour finir complètement dans le lit de sa chère et tendre avec un sourire grognard. Puis il lui rappelait qu’elle était enceinte jusqu’aux yeux et que juste dormir lui irait.

La blonde disait que ça n’empêchait pas réellement les choses et qu’il n’était pas très imaginatif. 

Il avait répondu qu’il n’avait pas envie de parler de ses fantasmes avec elle et elle avait eu un immense sourire avant de sortir une bouteille de whisky de son sac. 

Tricheuse manipulatrice. 

« De ? » avait-elle répondu alors qu’il la regardait se pavaner comme si de rien n’était. 

Bien sûr, il avait fini par parler à Cendrillon et celle-ci avait parlé de bien des choses dont il se serait passé (il ne voulait pas savoir que Blue était doué avec ses doigts, trompettiste de son état, ou que Mowgli était très vigoureux). Il ne pourrait plus jamais voir ses collègues en face..

« Ta manie de me piquer mes vêtements ? » osa-t-il en regardant une de ses vieilles chemises servir de robe à la jeune femme face à lui.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Il croisa les bras sur son torse et elle sourit pour toute réponse. Et bien sûr il laissa tomber, encore une fois, parce qu’un simple sourire lui faisait perdre toute envie de se battre contre la volonté de la brune.

« Puis ce n'est pas un truc de loup ? Le mélange des odeurs avec leur compagnon ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment avant de quitter la pièce. Il pouvait l’entendre chantonner en allant dans la cuisine alors qu’il se prenait la tête entre les mains.

Oh dieu il allait mourir à cause d’elle un jour.

Atte- Elle -

« Snow ! »  
.

Plus le temps passait, plus le terme de la grossesse approchait et plus Snow souffrait de douleur lombaire à cause de son ventre qui ne semblait pas vouloir cesser de grossir. A vrai dire, il s’y était attendu et n’avait pas encore eu le courage de parler du terme « portée » à la brune. Elle était déjà en angoisse à propos d'un seul enfant alors plusieurs…

Puis ça voulait rien dire, si ça se trouvait le bébé serait seul et totalement humain. Il n’avait pas à s’en faire. 

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où le téléphone de son bureau sonnait parce que la brune voulait de l’aide, aka un massage il s’y trompait pas hein, pour faire passer la douleur. Et lui, en bon compagnon, il s’y pliait et arrivait dans le bureau de sa petite-amie en quelques minutes. 

Elle le menait en laisse et tout l’immeuble regardait ça avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Le pire étant qu’il n’était pas trop contre l’idée…  
.

« Bigby. » il maintenait difficilement son téléphone entre son épaule et son oreille alors qu’il mettait les menottes à Woodie, encore. Cendrillon avait l’air… paniquée.

« J’suis occupé là. » grogna-t-il en forçant son vieil ennemi à marcher vers le taxi. Un coup d’oeil sur sa chemise lui apprit qu’elle était pleine de sang. Encore. Putain. 

Snow allait l’engueuler parce que l’odeur lui donnait autant l’envie de manger que l’envie de vomir.

« Snow a perdu les eaux. » hein « On l’amène voir Greffon. Attend je - »

« Cindy ne me - » il fût coupé par la voix calme de sa brune. « Snow tu vas - »

« Je t’interdis de venir à l’hôpital sale et sans avoir voté ! » Woodie ricana à côté de lui en entendant le cri de l’adjointe au maire à travers le combiné et il papillonna des yeux quelques fois avant de ricaner à son tour. 

« Ok ok. Je mets Woodie aux fers, je me change, je vote et j’arrive. » Elle fit un bruit appréciateur avant de grincer des dents « Tu laisses Cindy, Cole et Blue s’occuper de toi. »

« Je n’ai pas bes - »

« Snow. » grogna-t-il doucement et il savait qu’elle faisait la moue « Penses aux petits et laisses-toi aider pour une fois. Je te rejoins vite ok ? »

« Ok. » répondit-elle, un sourire dans la voix. Le prochain son qu’il entendit fût la tonalité du téléphone. Il poussa un soupir, mit ce dernier dans sa poche et se frotta les yeux un instant avec sa main libre. 

« Félicitations Wolf. » 

« Merci Woodie. »

**Author's Note:**

> Défi -  
> Défi pour soi même Ecrire sur Fable  
> \+ copc d'écrire un Bigby/Snow  
> \+ Défi couple 411 Bigby Wolf/Snow White  
> \+ Situation 348 : Un personnage A voit B endormi avec un livre. A place un marque page dans le livre et une couverture sur l'endormie  
> \+ Dialogue 100 « Il faut qu'on parle. » « De ? » « Ta manie de me piquer mes vêtements ? » « enfile un T-shirt de A Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »  
> \+ Headcanon 26 - Fable : Bigby faisait en sorte de pas fumer dans l'appartement de Snow et autour d'elle quand il l'aidait durant la grossesse  
> \+ Foire aux duos 114 Cendrillon & Bigby   
> \+ Ecrire sur Snow Qui est-ce  
> \+ Première phrase 90 : "Il se tenait sur ses gardes." (Le visage de la peur, Dean Koontz)  
> \+ ACTION 220 : Désirer quelqu’un   
> \+ Personnage 120 Nerissa  
> \+ Mignonnerie du 15/08/2020 : A fait un massage à B pour le relaxer  
> \+ Missing Moment : La grossesse de Snow


End file.
